


The Cake

by BIolet_Sabrewing



Series: WebLena Week 2020 [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cake, F/F, M/M, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing
Summary: Baking a cake is harder than it looks.  Pre-"Nightmare on Killmotor Hill".
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: WebLena Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924531
Kudos: 25





	The Cake

It seemed like an ordinary day in the Sabrewing household. Violet was in her room, reading her latest book about magic. She was around halfway through when Indy knocked on her door.

"Vi, Honey, do you know what Lena's up to?"

"No, why?"

"She's been in the kitchen all day, and the door is locked."

"I'll go see."

Violet followed her father to the door to the kitchen. It was indeed locked, and there were no sounds coming from the other side.

"Lena, are you all right?" Violet shouted, knocking.

"I'm fine!" Lena shouted back.

"Does that mean 'I'm really fine' or 'I'm not fine but I don't want to talk about it'?"

"Really fine!"

Violet remained unconvinced, but there was little she could do if Lena remained unwilling to talk about it.

"She'll get out when she's ready."

"But I really want a snack!" Indy said.

Violet chuckled, as she pulled a wand out of her pocket and magically conjured up a burrito, before returning to her room.

The next interruption came around one hour later, when the smoke detector was triggered. Violet immediately put down her book and ran towards the kitchen.

"It's still locked!" Ty shouted, pounding on the door.

"Let me handle this," Violet replied, inserting the tip of her wand in the keyhole and magically unlocking the door. She entered the room, with her fathers following.

On the counter, there was a flaming pastry of some sort; Lena was sitting in a nearby chair, despondent, and her sweater was covered with stains.

"All right, Lena, what's wrong?" Violet said, as she calmly took the fire extinguisher out of the cupboard and sprayed the pastry. "Please don't say 'nothing', we all know that's not the case."

"I failed," Lena said weakly. "That's my third attempt, and every time I failed."

"What exactly did you fail at?"

"Tomorrow's my one year friendversary with Webs. I wanted to bake her a cake."

"Friendversa- what?"

"Tomorrow marks the one year anniversary of our first meeting, when we became best friends. She's done so much for me, it's the least I could do for her."

"This book I've been reading talks about a cake spell..."

"No! No magic! I want to put hard work into this. I wouldn't be fair to let otherworldly forces do everything for me."

"Perhaps, but there's nothing wrong with asking for help. Seriously, Lena, let us help you. We care about you."

"Absolutely!" Ty said. "We would do anything to help you show your girlfriend how much you love her."

"Girlfriend?" Lena was surprised by this comment.

"I mean, your best friend." Ty hastily corrected himself. It was really taking Webby and Lena a long time to figure out their true feelings...

Lena looked at the three hummingbirds; it seemed she was about to cry, but tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much."

"Also, that sweater needs to be washed," Indy said. "Don't worry, I'll get you another one."

A few minutes later, Indy returned with another sweater, and Violet almost burst out laughing when she saw which one he had chosen: it was striped, with the colours of the rainbow. It was a bit large for Lena, but it would suit her perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather annoying that Webby failed to appear here...I'll have to make up for it with later entries.


End file.
